1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional structure, and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
A technology of forming a three-dimensional object while hardening powder with a binding solution is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-150556). In this technology, a three-dimensional object is formed by repeating the following operations. First, powder is thinly spread in a uniform thickness to form a powder layer, and a binding solution is discharged to a desired portion of the powder layer to bind the powder particles together. As a result, in the powder layer, only the portion to which the binding solution is discharged is attached to form a thin plate-like member (hereinafter referred to as “section member”). Thereafter, a thin powder layer is further formed on this powder layer, and a binding solution is discharged to a desired portion thereof. As a result, a new section member is formed even on the portion of the newly-formed powder layer to which the binding solution is discharged. In this case, since the binding solution discharged on the powder layer penetrates the powder layer to reach the previously-formed section member, the newly-formed section member is attached to the previously-formed section member. The thin plate-like section members are laminated one by one while repeating these operations, thus forming a three-dimensional object.
In this technology of forming a three-dimensional object, when three-dimensional shape data of an object to be formed exists, it is possible to directly form a three-dimensional object by binding powder particles, and there is no need to create a mold prior to formation, so that it is possible to quickly and inexpensively form a three-dimensional object. In addition, since the three-dimensional object is formed by laminating the thin plate-like section members one by one, for example, even in the case of a complex object having a complicated internal structure, it is possible to form the three-dimensional object as an integrally-formed structure without dividing the complex object into a plurality of parts.
However, in the related art, the stability to light of a three-dimensional structure could not be made sufficiently high.